


Remember Me As The Fire Burns

by EpicHandonLove208



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Death, Epic Love, F/F, F/M, Fate, Fear, Friendship, au with powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicHandonLove208/pseuds/EpicHandonLove208
Summary: Hope Andrea Mikaelson has lost all memory of who she is. With a mysterious ability and a gray-green-eyed stranger saving her life at every turn from what he calls The Dominion, Hope must grapple with the idea of fate, and that her life is about to become a battle between life, love, and death.
Relationships: Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Milton "MG" Greasley & Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Remember Me As The Fire Burns

Bright lights assaulted my vision. Indistinct voices clambered for attention, speaking all at once. “Ms, can you hear me?” An older man-maybe around his late fifties by the sound of it-asked in a gruff, but somehow tender tone. I could hear him, but I wasn’t about to tell him that.

“What’s your name?” This question came from a younger-sounding man, whose apparent genuine concern almost made me wish I could tell him. But I couldn’t, because I couldn’t remember it. 

“Get that damn light out of my eyes!” I spat, irritated. Not at the older man, but at my lack of memory. The man didn’t like that much. “I’m trying to-”’

“I don’t care!” I growled, cutting him off. Suddenly, yellow specks swarmed behind my eyes. I could finally see, but what I saw terrified me. Two identical twins gawked at me, horror embedded in their expressions. 

I sighed, looking around. A horizontal circle with red blood sprayed across the dirt-covered ground made an almost-perfect imprint. “What happened here?” I asked, bolting upright on surprisingly steady feet. I felt a bit guilty, both for misjudging the twins’ ages, and for terrifying them even though I don’t know why I am. 

“Your-your eyes,” twin one stammered, backing up against a tree next to his brother. “They’re glowing.”

Well, fuck! Now I have to kill them. That much I knew, even if my own name escaped me. Sudden wind swept the twins up, looking like a tornado of black ash. They screamed in absolute agony as it wrapped around them, burning from the inside out. 

In their place, a giant black hole emerged, dead-smack in the middle of the ground. To my shock, a person came out of it. The most striking grey-green eyes rolled in my direction, and dark curly hair obscured a face I couldn’t yet identify. “You just couldn’t leave it alone, could you, Hope Andrea?”

I bristled at what I supposed was my name, tucking a strand of auburn hair behind my ear. “Who the hell are you?”

The man stepped out of the shadowed dark hole, gray-green eyes glimmering and iranion skin luminous in the darkness. He leaned down, leaving a gentle kiss on my cheek. “Someone who would do anything in my power to protect you, and someone you’re not supposed to know yet. Sleep tight, beautiful.”

With the snap of his fingers, the world parted open and fell away from me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, loves!


End file.
